1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmitter.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the development of wireless technology, various types of wireless functions range from the transmission of data to the transmission of power. Particularly, a wireless power charging technology capable of charging an electronic device, even in a non-contact state, has recently been developed.
In the above-mentioned wireless power charging environment, in a case in which a wireless power transmitter and a wireless power receiver are positioned to be symmetrical with each other, charging may be performed efficiently, but in a case in which the wireless power transmitter and the wireless power receiver are misaligned, there may be a problem in that charging efficiency may be decreased.